The Unmatchable Card
by i luv niki4444
Summary: If asked some say Exodia is the strongest card, some say the 3 God Cards  But none say The Preistess of Wood.So none are right.Yugis little sister is captured and Atem will do anything to get her back.Will Setos heart thaw and will Kagome love? S/K FuSuIn
1. Chapter 1

i luv niki4444 :D

Read, Review, and above all else Enjoy

SUMMARY: Some say Exodia is the strongest say the 3 God Cards are. But none say The Preistess of Wood. So therefore all are wrong. A little sister and a little brother there is a difference but Seto and Yugi treat them greatly they swear

they will not let anything ever happen to them. So what will happen when Kagome Yugi's little sister is captured will anything he can do for his sister be enough? That was 6 years ago now that Kaiba is involved will she be able to return? And what about Mokuba?

Disclaimer: I regret to inform you; I Do NOT Own Inuyasha, or Yu-Gi-Oh.

Lastly

_**READ PLEASE! SO IMPORTANT YOU CAN'T NOT READ!**_

I will have you guys vote because I have a TON of ideas which I will be doing all eventually but until then vote for the one you like the most. Keep in mind the summaries won't be exactly the same as what they will look like on fanfic. because I wouldnt be able to fit the whole thing :D

**Sesshomaru/Kagome:** _The Destiny_- It was wrong, but destiny said it was right. She didn't like him he hated her. She felt everything; he felt nothing. In her eyes he was arrogent, cruel, and cold. and in his eyes she was his brothers human wench... though she had spunk. Yet the flower that brought them together couldn't get that through its tiny little petals! (Inuyasha. Rated M)

**Sesshomaru/Rin:** _My Blessing_- Lord Sesshomaru was her savior, he was like a father to her... can he take over and give her his blessing? Does she really love Kohaku? (Inuyasha. Rated T)

**Naraku/Kagome:** _Enemies Attract_- They were enemies. He wanted the world, she wanted love. Inuyasha didn't care! (Inuyasha. Rated T)

**Atem/Kagome:** _Being Free_- She was different. She lived to fight; fought to live. Atem lived a half life, but he knew power when her saw it. (Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. Rated T)

**Yugi/Kagome:** _Accidents Happen_- She lived at a shrine, he had to go to the bathroom. Don't ask me how this happened. (Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh crossover. Rated T)

**Naraku/Kikyo:** _Sorry Love_- Dear, Inuyasha my love, he will never leave you alone if I don't agree. I'm sorry. (Inuyasha. Rated M)

**Kohaku/Kagome:** _Best Freinds Brother_- My best freind would hate me for this, but he wasn't a kid. He saved me and I loved him. (Inuyasha. Rated T)

**Warning** choose quickly! I'm giving you till the** 19th of November**! I'd give you longer but I have some **REALLY BIG TESTS** coming up soon after that and I want to know so I'm not stressed about what I get to write about.

**Top 2** ARE WRITTEN! Oh and ps. I'm doing a history of my story Little Sister! ;D

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Flashback 20 minutes ago**_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A young girl of 15 ran around frantically in her cell. "Its ok Kagome." Mokuba said smiling. "Big Brother will save us!" She glanced at him. "But with me here... who is suppose to save my big brother... our big brothers!

"Seto Kaiba will come and try to rescue you I will not deny this, but the only way that will work is if Atem helps out! But my brothers don't get along! I've been in this place for 6 years."

She put a hand on the picture of Yugi that looked like a duel monsters card around her neck. "Mokuba we have too..." "Not thinking of a way to escape are we Kagome?" Pegasus asked menacingly in his sickeningly sweet and calm voice.

She stared at him, "Of course not Pegasus I was just telling Mokuba to give up on Seto Kaiba." She snarled glaring at him defiantly. He rolled his... eye. "I'm sure you were Kagome, but I'm tired of watching you throw escape plans out on my camera." She stiffened.

"If it goes on like this..." He mused. "You may actually escape. But fear not Kagome I have a special suprise for your brother." She stared at him in question. His ...er... eye glowed gold behind the silver hair.

Air hissed by; Agony. What! Where was her body? Why was she floating... RIGHT INTO AN EMPTY DUELING CARD! NO! "Big Brother." She cried as a final word, before her soul entered the card and a picture of her was displayed on it. Her body fell to the cement with a sickening _**CRACK.**_

Tears filled Mokuba's eyes as Pegasus walked away with the card in hand. "Kagome." He whispered. "Kagome." He said. "KAGOME." He yelled with a sob.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**End Flashback**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

He was still crying! "Kagome. Big Brother, KAgome. BIg BRother, KAGOME, BIG BROTHER!" He screamed. "Shhh! Kid you'll call attention to us!" A familiar voice whispered.

He stopped crying. "Seto... Big Brother you came! Ohh Seto you have to defeat Pegasus he's a monster!" He whispered back frantically. "Don't worry Mokuba I'll make him regret what he did to you!"

But said boy only shook his head. "What he did to Kagome! Kagome, Big Brother!" "Hang on and tell me after I pick this lock." He decided while starting the task that he finished in just a few seconds.

"Well, Well." Pegasus's smug voice replied. "If it isn't Seto Kaiba oh you must be so happy to be reunited! I wonder how Kagome would have felt."

Mokuba screamed out in grief and rage. "I'll kill you! Seto will! Give her BACK!" He started sobbing again. "What Mokuba what happened?" Seto questioned confused. "He he! Why don't I show you what I did. Since you seem so interested." Pegasus replied smoothly; his eyes glowed again.

Mokuba started to fall. "Set..o" He whispered. "What did you do to him!" Kaiba snarled. Pegasus just laughed. "What I did to Kagome. I did say I'd show you." He gestured to the very far corner of the cell. There was a girl maybe 2 years younger than him lying there seemingly dead.

He stared at her willing her to move... but she didn't. Then Pegasus held up a card; With Mokuba face on it! It even had his name written in the proper place. But there was no attack or defense power.

"Your brother will only be returned to you if you defeat first Yugi Moto; then me! If you can't do this as painfully as possible for him Mokuba will stay with me. Take this..." He added passing him a card face down.

"It will help you defeat Yugi. It is the Ultimate card; he will not go up against it. All you have to do is say..."

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Yugi**_

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

He stopped on the bottom step. "Kagome" Danger! Danger! His mind warned. "What's going on in there!" He wondered aloud.

"What is it Yugi?" Joey asked. "I'm getting a strong feeling of my little sister and its coming from the castle!" Joey's eyes widened. "Youz mean that jerks could have ya lil sizter too!" Joey exclaimed.

Yugi nodded with a fierce gleam in his eye. "Yes, and I'm going to find her!" They rushed up the stairs. "Kaiba!" Yugi whispered. But Kaiba still heard it. "Yugi what a surprise." He didn't look surprised.

"Kaiba where is Mokuba?" Yugi asked cautiously. Watching as Kiaba froze. "Pegasus." Was the word he chose. "So the little barking Chihuahua has 10 star chips, did you you earn them yourself or did you ask Yugi for some puppy?" Kaiba sneered.

Joey stared at him hatefully. "Why I outta..." He trailed off

flinging himself at Kaiba only to be caught by Triste and Bakura. Kaiba scoffed, "That's right hold off your mutt."

"Don't do it Joey; he'll wipe the floor with you!" Tristen whispered in his ear. Joey slumped in defeat after this comment. "Kaiba step aside! Please! I have 10 star chips that's all I need!" Yugi said frowning.

"No I want to duel you Yugi." "For what?" No answer. "No Kaiba! I won't duel you now move!" He said in a deeper voice mystically growing a head and a half taller. "You aren't getting past." "FINE! I'll duel JUST MOVE!"

As promised Kaiba stepped to the side and Yugi went racing down the hall getting lower and lower. It was a maze, but he knew exactly where he was going.

He didn't notice Kaiba behind him watching.

He didn't notice Tea gasp and start crying apologizing over and over.

He didn't see Joey swearing and cursing the day Pegasus was born.

All he saw was her, his sister laying on a cold dungeon floor... not moving. He felt hard cement crash into his knees as he fell on them, he knew there was a puddle of blood forming, but he didn't care; he didn't feel it. Kaiba stared in awe at the effect the girl's body had on Yugi. *How does he know her?* He wondered.

Suddenly he was jolted back to reality when Tea whispered. "I'm so sorry Yugi... don't worry though; I'm sure we can ask for your grandfather's soul _and _your sisters." She said hopefully and Kaiba understood. *Yugi's sister is in a card. Just like my brother.*

He walked over to the boy and grabbed him; shaking him hard by the shoulders. "Snap out of it!" Yugi turned dazed eyes onto Kaiba. There was a sense of grief, and guilt, but mostly red hot anger in his eyes.

"Its my fault. I should have never let her out of my sight." He whispered after a few minutes of silence. Tea shook her head. " No Yugi there was nothing you..." "Doesn't matter." He glared at Tea. " I swore I'd protect her. I failed." His voice faltered on failed.

"Yu..." "6 years! 6 years I've searched every nook and cranny of this world for her and she was here!" The anger was clear in his voice. "Listen Yug..." "I'll kill him!" Yugi started struggling against Kaiba who was now acting as restraints.

"NO! He's done the same to my brother! If you don't duel me you'll never get her back! Just like I won't get Mokuba unless I win in a duel against you." Yugi froze nodding.

"You're right. I'll duel you; where do you want to do this Kaiba." "Follow me." Kiaba replied.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pegasus

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'Well that was entertaining, I wonder how Yugi will take it when Kaiba plays his sister. Hmmm.' He started laughing.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

'No he can't play me... can I touch his mind? Like I can with my body. Lets see.' /Kaiba! Kaiba can you hear me?/ The card jerked. /Who are you?/ He thought back. /My name is Kagome, I'm the Priestess of the Wood. You have to listen to me. Do not activate this card unless you are dueling Pegasus./

/Why shouldn't I./ /Because I can only be activated once. That's why Pegasus wanted you to use me here. You can't beat him without me... at least I don't think you can./

/You're the girl Mokuba was worried about./ It wasn't a question. / Yes I became friends with your brother and helped him escape the tower we were put in. Unfortunately I didn't have time to get out; so I held off the guard. We were both put in a dungeon./

/ I know he is a soul card like you... You're the girl in the dungeon?/ /Yes./ /You are Yugi Moto's sister?/ /Yugi! You found Yugi! Oh you must give him my love! Please its been so long since I've seen him!/ /I will not give Yugi Moto LOVE!/

/Then i will! Let me out I want to see my brother!/ /If you do and are as strong as you say how will I defeat Pegasus?/ There was a pause. /After we beat Pegasus he will have my love./ She finally decided /Very well./

They stayed in silence for a few minutes.

/Are you sure you can't at least tell him I'm alive?/

/FINE!/

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kaiba

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'That girl is annnoyingly persistent!' He thought angrily. He was standing on a ledge, having realized he would rather die than not get to be with his brother. "Celtic Guardian! GO FORTH!" Yugi yelled.

Tea ran forward and tried to talk sense into him. Yugi's face suddenly became harmless and sad. "NO! STOP!" He yelled. The Celtic Guardian stopped right in front of his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. "Blue Eyes! White Lightening ATTACK!" Kaiba yelled. And just like that the duel was over.

/No!/ He heard the girl's voice shout. /NO! NO! Yugi! Atem! Please Pharaoh!/ He heard her yelling. /Shut it!/ /No you ass! You made my big brothers unhappy!/ /You will refrain from speaking to me in s.../ /Give my card to Yugi for a minute!/ Seto sighed.

Yugi was on his hands and knees trembling, tears rolling down his cheeks. A card was dropped in front of him. He looked shakily up at Kaiba. "Pick it up... she wishes to speak with you." He looked at the card facedown soaking into his tear puddle, picking it up causiously.

Staring at it he turned it over. /Kagome!/ He thought in shock. /Aye big brother./ He straightened his shoulders. /How are you?/ /I've missed you big brother./ /I failed you sister! You'll be stuck in there for eternity!/

/You could never fail me Yugi. I'll be fine; I'll strike a bargine with Seto, don't worry about me Yugi. Now let the spirit of the Millenniam Puzzle take over. I wish to speak with him./ /Very well./ The spirit replaced him.

/Kagome! How nice to see you my sister! 1,000 years is such a long time. Are you well?/ /Yes my Pharaoh. Now why were you going to attack, when Seto would have been sacrificed?/ / I could not let you be stuck here! When I saw your body... I... I'm sorry sister; I lost it!/

/You are forgiven. Don't worry about me Atem like I told Yugi I'll get Seto to let me go. Love you both! Now give me back! Oh and don't lose faith big brothers! You can only do the impossible together!/ Both Atem and Yugi sighed placing the card in Seto's outstreched hand.

"Please Kaiba ask for my grandpa and my sister as well as your brother." Yugi asked quietly. "Suceed where I failed." He added in a hope to say something that would appeal him. Seto Kaiba thought for a moment. "If I want to suceed where you failed. she'll be living with me."

*I'll test him*

Yugi looked about to argue; then. "Of course if that is what you wish; just get her out of there!" "You'll let her... why?" "Even if I never see her again its what she would do." He laughed sadly.

"She was a selfless person, to brave for her own good. She was to freindly too, thats how Pegasus got to her. We met him on the street just passed by him you know, but he bumped into her and everything he was carrying scattered.

" She helped him pick it all up, starting up a conversation. She liked him, she planned to meet him the next day. I told her not to I knew there was something off with him, but she wouldn't listen to me. She said that he was amazing like he could read her mind. She became freinds with him.

" We knew him for 2 years before she disappeared. She loved him, he took my place in her heart!" Seto saw the anger in Yugi's face. "She started seeing me less as her father, her idol and started seeing him as both. She started thinking of me as her brother again. I saw it in her eyes.

" I missed her attension... before then I wished she would stop looking at me like I was a miracle." He laughed humorlessly. "You don't know what you have till its gone. Now I have to get her soul and grandpa's soul back! And Mokuba I promised him I'd help him if he needed it... but you're here now.

"and at the same time I might not be able to contol the spirit of my Millennium Puzzle! I can never duel again. Even for my sister! Kagome wouldn't want it, she'll stay with you... you're a far more capable protecter than I could ever be."

Seto hesitated. "I'll allow you to visit her once a day, 2 hours." He didn't know why he wanted to protect the girl, but something told him she was special and it wasn't often Seto had the urge to protect something or someone.

Instinct told him to help her, the card able to defeat Pegasus and the girl able to make his heart hurt at the thought of her dead.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome started crying, she couldn't help it what her big brother said had been right. She had thought of Pegasus her idol and felt he was some what her father, but he was wrong at the same time. He wasn't just her big brother, he was the big brother that took care of her ever since their parents died when she was four.

Even when they were adopted by Grandpa. She had loved Pegasus, but she knew who her father was. He was short, but tall he had blonde bangs and black and megenda red hair. His name was Atem, yet his name was Yugi. Atem had stolen her heart as he cared for her... protected her when they were growing up a milennia ago. Then Yugi had done the same. She had 2 brothers, and 3 fathers.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yugi

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As soon as his sister's card was out of sight Yugi fell onto the floor again unwilling to be strong when his sister didn't have to witness him being weak. "Come on Yug cheer up. We'll get her back in no time! Don't worry about it. Kaiba'll beat that scumbag and get her and his brother. There isn't anything we can do unless you get some starchips." Joey replied trying to cheer the fallen boy.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Seto Kaiba

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

*The girl is intriguing* He thought * So much emotion yet she seems almost cold. She does not act like a 15 year old, but older... wiser. Could it be she is older? But she seemed so small.*

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pegasus

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'Where are they dueling! None of my cameras have spotted anything! He isn't dueling on one of my arenas!' "Pegasus sir! Seto Kaiba beat Yugi Moto in a duel! He's on is way now!" ' I should have known he'd win! And now that he's been defeated, I'll beat Kaiba boy and he'll wish he had never been born. Oh I hope Yugi feels bad about his sister... I do. Oh how I miss my little Gome! She was my daughter! But Cecilia was my wife... it was necessary... or was it? Now I find I miss them all equally. My wife Cecilia, my daughter Kagome, and my son...

...Yugi'

0ooooooooooooooo0

I luv Niki4444

Ok so thats kind of strange isn it? Yugi doesnt even consider him a freind yet he considers Yugi a son. Huh

Yet he has caused so much misery in their lives.

Will they be able to forgive him and except him as their family once again?

What would you do?


	2. Painful Memories Here to Stay

Hey peoples! 0_0 its i luv niki4444 and she very well may change that to Dragons Fang4 tell me if I should by the way. XD

Summary:Some say Exodia is the strongest say the 3 God Cards are. But none say The Preistess of Wood. So therefore all are wrong. A little sister and a little brother there is a difference but Seto and Yugi treat them greatly they swearthey will not let anything ever happen to them. So what will happen when Kagome Yugi's little sister is captured will anything he can do for his sister be enough? That was 6 years ago now that Kaiba is involved will she be able to return? And what about Mokuba?

Disclaimer: I regret to inform you; I Do NOT Own Inuyasha, or Yu-Gi-Oh.

Well I'm actually putting a song in this chapter... which I highly doubt I will ever do again! XD Anyway tell me if you want me to take it out or if you want me to do it _again_.

Song: Lenka: Here to stay.

Listen to it while reading this chapter and you'll understand why its in the chapter.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Unmatchable Card o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

It was hell in her card Kagome knew something weird was going on, but she couldn't put a finger on it. It was a mystery that only she could solve and she had never been very good at solving anything.

She could hardly believe that she had been put in charge of something so extraordinary, so overwhelming. Kagome's spirit swirled around the the card. Of course, where she was. It didn't look like a card.

_**I don't know anymore**_

It was white, white everywhere, endless white! She felt the jerking as the carrier walked down the halls in search of Pegasus and knew that he would win Pegasus didn't stand a chance, not with her.

_**I don't know what I've been fighting for**_

Pegasus had known that day, six years ago, the day she had been kidnapped that she was useful, that she was powerful and with her. No one. No one could ever stop him. He created the soul card card hoping to capture her but he never have a heart to do it. Not until yesterday. That was the day everything changed.

_**But something inside me won't go quietly**_

_**and I could be anywhere...**_

All she had done was walk around trying to think of an escape plan. When he showed up. She didn't know, she didn't understand anymore. Could she still call him father. After all he done, after all the hurt he'd caused her?

_**...cause we're all breathing the same air**_

Would he do the same if he was in her place? Or would he run away screaming. Would he be terrified of her like in her mind she knew she was of him, but she had once called him father and she was loyal... too loyal for even her own liking.

_**it goes inside and makes me feel alive**_

_**And all I can say is .. all****I**** can say**_

She asked herself 'how did I get here? How did I go from there to here.

_**I am here**_

'Why'd it have to end this way?'

_**And I will be following my own way forever and a day**_

_**I am here **_

_**And I'm here to stay**_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **__**Unmatchable Card o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**Flashback **_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Unmatchable Card o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**We are here**_

A little girl of 11 ran around the leafy park laughing her father, Pegasus sat on a bench not far away watching her and laughing at her antics

'children' he mused 'they're so cute and energetic. I remember when Cecelia was that way. She was so beautiful even back then I wish this could've ended another way, but there was a different solution to this problem.'

_**We will be following our way no matter what you say**_

_**We are here and we're here to stay**_

Kagome stopped and stared at her father. " Daddy! Daddy, look over there there some strange men in black uniforms!" She ran over to him.

"Daddy why are they surrounding us? What's going on? I don't understand! " Her father sighed sadly.

" When this is over, will you promise to forgive me Kagome? Please I beg of you! And no matter what happens: call me daddy forever and always. Okay?" She stared at him in confusion 'what is going on.' She wondered

'Why is daddy acting so different? Is there something wrong? Does he know these men did he... Did he do something bad?' She nodded." Yes daddy, forever and always!"

_**We are here to stay**_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Unmatchable Card o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**End Flashback**_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Unmatchable Card o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

'Can I still do that? I mean, I did promise. I've never broken a promise before. Should I or shouldn't I."

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Unmatchable Card o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**Seto Kaiba **_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Unmatchable Card o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

'So where would he be? Does he even have an office? And if he does, where is it?' Seto Kaiba wondered as he walked down the hall.

_**No matter where where you roam**_

He felt like he was trapped and he'd just continued walked down long hallways until Pegasus decided he was done, toying with him.

_**anywhere you lay your hearts your home**_

He been down at least five of them now, each about a mile long. Yes, he wasn't the least bit tired. Mostly he was curious' Why would Pegasus want to put a little girl in the card?

_**stand your ground if they push you down because all you can say is ... all you can say...**_

'Though he did it to my little brother, but Yugi made it sound like she had been there for a long time and the competition was just being planned a few months ago and started a few days ago!

**_We are here_**

' So why... Why would he have her for years?

_**we will be following our way **_

_**No matter what you say...**_

What is so special about this girl that he would want her for years, was there something he was missing something, he'd overlooked.

'No! I Seto Kaiba overlook nothing! I know she's special! I've realized that from the very start, from the first word that came out of her mouth!

_**We are real and we feel it when you deny us and when you get tired of us...**_

_**We are here and we're here to stay**_

' But I still don't understand why Pegasus would want Kagome!'

**_We are here to stay._**

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Unmatchable Card o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**Yugi **_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o Unmatchable Card o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**I never knew when enough was enough**_

_**or whether to stay when the going was tough**_

'What was his goal in this? Why did he take Kagome? She was the only one I had left! Even Grandpa isn't my real grandpa!' He remembered the day all to clearly the day everything had been taken away from him everything, but Kagome.

_**But I won't let a little heart be afraid **_

_**All you can say is, all you can say...**_

_**I am here **_

_**I will be following my own way forever and a day**_

_**I am here and I'm here to stay**_

_**We are here**_

_**We will be following our way no matter what you say**_

_**We are here and we're here to stay**_

_**We are here to stay (+4)**_

Hehe I'm evil and I know it! Sorry for the REALLY SHORT chappy but I promise the next one will be longer!

Sorry if you didn't like the song... but I'll take it off so REVIEW ... if only just to tell me to get it off of there! XD oh and please listen to the song ... its stuck in my HEAD! CAN'T GET IT OUT!


	3. Nano Wrimo

i luv niki4444

For the month of November I will be participating in a contest called NaNo Wrimo. You write 55 THOUSAND words in a month. If you win you have the satisfaction of doing it as well as bragging rights! XD

I'll be trying to write 2,000 words a day so my updates should be more frequent. However it doesn't start til November 1, so I will not be doing any writing until then.

Hopefully I'll be gettting a chapter out everyday after that! If I don't it may be because I'm writing a Ultra Mega chapter for Good Intentions, Scarlet Knight, or potentially Dancing in the Dark (There are 83 reviews and I only make a Ultra Mega chapter with 100) . If you have not read Good Intentions (or have just forgotten) an Ultra Mega chapter is a chapter with 14,000+ words. I make these for every 100 reviews I get on a story.

This should give me the oppertunity to update a lot! XD I hope you guys will like it!

(I'm not sure which stories will be updated and I'm almost positive there will be some stories that I won't update but thank you for reading this!)

I'm also going to take this opertunity to publish a story I've been thinking about writing for a few months. It's called "Under the Silvery Stars" And it will be on FictionPress, (Meaning it won't be a fanfiction) if you want to read it there will be a link up on my profile as soon as it's published.

_**Love**_

_**Niki**_


End file.
